


Talking Too Much

by Neneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester in Purgatory, Drabble, Gen, Grieving Sam Winchester, Italiano | Italian, Late at Night, Not Beta Read, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, Pre-Season/Series 08, Sammy's missing his brother, gas'n'sip, just mentioned tho, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: L’espressione del suo cliente cambia ancora e lei è sicura stia per mettersi a piangere proprio lì, tra lo scaffale delle conserve e quello dei preparati per dolci. Il ciondolo che porta al collo svanisce nella sua grande mano tremante; non sarà la più perspicace delle persone, ma perfino lei se n’è accorta.Ambientata tra la settima e l'ottava stagione, la notte dell'incidente che porterà Sam ad incontrare Amelia.





	Talking Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic ha partecipato alla Challenge Pasquale del WCCS.

Le porte scorrevoli si aprono alle 04:54, o almeno quella è l’ora indicata sul monitor. In realtà sono quasi le quattro, ma nessuno si è ricordato di portare indietro l’orologio dall’ultimo cambio d’orario più di un mese fa. Beh, non è importante; quello che conta è che l’uomo entra nel piccolo Gas’N’Sip di periferia, in cui lavora come cassiera da buona parte della sua vita, a notte ormai inoltrata.

È l’unico cliente e lei ha tempo di osservarlo mentre le viene incontro, fermandosi brevemente per prendere quello che gli serve. Ha gli occhi stanchi e cerchiati di rosso. Lo sguardo fisso sul nulla che Rose ha imparato ad accomunare alla perdita. Il suo sorriso è gentile, però, gentile e pieno del calore che sembra mancare a tutto il resto di lui.

Rose infila la confezione di birra e l’insalata che compongono la sua spesa in una busta di plastica, salutandolo con _le mie più sentite condoglianze, caro_. Quelle parole scatenano qualcosa nello sconosciuto; le sue spalle curve si irrigidiscono e può scorgere qualcosa di pericoloso, nascosto sotto la superficie. Non sembra nemmeno lo stesso uomo, le fa paura… e quando ha paura, Rose finisce per perdere ogni filtro. 

“Oh, ecco, è che Joey -mio fratello, mi capisce?- aveva la stessa faccia quando ha perso la povera Suzie, sa… Erano sposati da quindici anni! Ho pensato che potesse essere il suo caso, e quindi...” 

I suoi colleghi non fanno che ripeterle che parla troppo.

L’espressione del suo cliente cambia ancora e lei è sicura stia per mettersi a piangere proprio lì, tra lo scaffale delle conserve e quello dei preparati per dolci. Il ciondolo che porta al collo svanisce nella sua grande mano tremante; non sarà la più perspicace delle persone, ma perfino lei se n’è accorta.

L’uomo non piange; ride, invece, una risata tremante come la sua mano e spezzata come dev’essere il suo cuore. Rose pensa che sembri più vecchio di quanto non sia davvero, e stanco. “Si chiama Dean” sussurra, parlandone al presente senza che lei trovi il coraggio di correggerlo, “è mio fratello.” Lei annuisce, comprensiva. “Ti preparo una tazza di cioccolata calda, ti farà bene” dice, voltandosi giusto il tempo per inserire la chiave nella macchinetta per il caffè. Quando si volta, lo sconosciuto non c’è più.

Rose non può certo immaginare che quella stessa notte Sam finirà per scontrarsi con un cane, così come non immagina di aver incontrato uno dei due cacciatori più famosi d’America. Cresciuta in una famiglia fortemente religiosa, ha un’idea degli angeli lontana anni luce dalla realtà; e nemmeno nelle sue fantasie più sfrenate potrebbe immaginare che il fratello che Sam Winchester ha perso stia lottando per la propria vita in un Purgatorio pieno zeppo di Leviatani ed altre creature.

Rose è ignara, ma questo non le impedisce di mormorare una preghiera silenziosa per quell’anima in pena. Purtroppo per lei -purtroppo per Sam- Dio sembra avere di meglio da fare.


End file.
